


A Day At The Beach.

by HomestuckLover3574



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomestuckLover3574/pseuds/HomestuckLover3574
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave, Bro, Roxy and Rose are at the beach when Dave finds something unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day At The Beach.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say that I do not own Homestuck, and I never will. also this is my first fanfic so it's not that good, but I will improve over time. I hope you enjoy it!

Dave groaned as he sat up in bed, the sunlight momenatrily blinding him. 'why does it always have to be so god damn bright outside?' he thought to himself as he reached for his shades. He could faintly smell food being cooked downstairs. Apple pancakes. Dave groaned again. Bro never cooked unless he had something planned. Dave placed his shades on his face and headed downstairs to get something to eat. Roxy and Rose were seated at the table as Bro flipped pancakes. Both the Lalondes looked at Dave as he walked in. His blond hair was a mess and he was only wearing a pair of red boxers. Dave didn't care who saw him, he just wanted some pancakes. Bro turned around and handed Dave a plate before he even asked for one. Dave sat across from Roxy and began stuffing his face with pancakes.  
"Did you hear where we are going, Dave!?" Roxy asked before taking anothr sip of her wine. Dave just shook his head and continued to eat. "We're going to the beach!"  
This caused Dave to stop eating. Dave had always been afriad of the ocean. Bro had never taught him to swim so he was always afraid of drowning Dave avoided places like the beach at all costs, he never did tell Bro about his fear because he thought Bro would find him weak.

"Actually, I am feeling kind of sick, I'd better stay here. Go have fun without me."

Bro sighed and shook his head, he saw straight through Dave's plan.

"Do we need to see a doctor?" Bro asked, placing his hand on Dave's forehead to check if Dave's tempature was abnormal. "You seem alright to me." 

If there was one thing Dave feared more then the ocean, it was doctors.

"I am suddenly feeling better" Dave said standing up and heading to his room. "I'll get my stuff"

Bro was the driver because Dave and Rose were to young to drive and Roxy was to intoxicated. When they finally got there, they found that the beach was nearly empty. Only a few people were swimming in the water or tanning on the shore. Bro and Dave went to find a place to set up while Rose and Roxy headed to the bathrooms to change. They chose a place not to close but close enough to the water. Dave helped bro set up the towels and the umbrellas before heading to the bathroom to get changed himself.  
After Dave finished changing, he came out to see he was the last one done. Rose was wearing a purple bikini with black pocka-dots while Roxy was wearing a pink bikini with black pocka-dots. All Bro was wearing was a pair of orange swim trunks. Dave was wearing his red swimming trunks that had record disks all over them. Bro and Dave had both kept their shades own. When Dave walked over, Roxy whistled at him. Dave sat under one of the umbrellas, watching as Roxy and Bro ran down towards the water and Left him with Rose.

"Dave, get out into the sun, your pale enough already"

'splash'

They poured the bucket right onto Dave which caused him to sit up and start to cough up the water that got in his mouth. 

"What the fuck Bro!" Dave shouted at him as he looked down at his drenched towel, then up at Bro and Roxy, who were laughing their heads off. "Assholes" Dave growled as he got up and moved away. He took Bro's towel and walked off with it, leaving them all behind.

Dave walked to a farther part of the beach, he could no longer see the rest of his friends. This part of the beach had long,black,jagged rocks that covered the shore. They looked slippery since the waves kept crashing over top of them. Dave walked, muttering curses to the people who soaked him, then he noticed something. 

A pair of glasses were laying by his feet. He leaned down to pick them up and heard a groan. Dave, proceeding with caution, headed towards the sound. Dave continued slowly towards the sound when he saw someones foot beside a rock. 

"Oh god, Please don't be dead, please don't be dead" Dave muttered as he walked towards the body. When he finally got a look at the person, he was quite surprised.

The boy looked about his age. He was wearing A torn-up shirt with a weird symbol on it, Torn pants and had no shoes. His black hair was messy and covered his face. Dave approched the boy and rolled him onto his back. The Boy's mouth was closed and Dave didn't see any sign of breath but as Dave checked for a pulse in his neck, he found a very faint one. Dave shook the boy lightly, trying to wake him up. Slowly, The boy's eye lips slid open and the boy opened his mouth as if to say something.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked quietly as he attempted to sit up. Dave helped the stranger sit up before answering

"I'm Dave, Who are you and how did you end up here?"

The boy coughed up a little water before replying"My name is John Egbert and I-i was on a cruse ship and It S-sank and-" He bursted into tears "A-and I don't know where my Friend K-Karkat went" 

Dave waited until John stopped crying before speaking again. 

"Do you want some help up? I think you might be very sick, we need to get you to hospital."

John just nodded before trying to stand. As soon as John got up, He fell down in pain. Dave saw that part of the rock had stabbed into John's leg when he washed up to shore. Dave carefully placed John's Arm around his shoulder before standing and holding John up as they walked along the beach. Every few steps, John would wince in pain. Dave took Bro's towel, wrapped it around John, and carried him the rest of the way bridal style.  
Bro, Rose and Roxy were splashing around when they noticed Dave carrying a boy towards them

"Disappear and find a boyfriend, Dave?" Bro called as Dave set John down on the towels before walking towards them.

"If by boyfriend you mean a boy I found nearly unconscious and with a huge cut in his leg, then yes. Now can we take him to the hospital?"On the way to the hospital, John sat in the front with Dave while the other three were in the back.  
Besides answering the occasional question, John remained quiet for the ride. So did Dave. Dave was to busy worrying about John to speak. 

Bro had no responce to that.  
On the way to the hospital, John sat in the front with Dave while the other three were in the back. Besides answering the occasional question, John remained quiet for the ride. So did Dave. Dave was to busy worrying about John to speak.  
Once they finally arrived at the hospital, John was brought to a room for his examination, while the others had to remain in the waiting room. A nurse came by and directed them to the bathrooms where they could change out of their swimming stuff and into regular clothing. Dave sat in silence along with the rest of the group, waiting for the results to come in. Bro,sensing that Dave was upset, placed his hand on Dave's shoulder and told him it would be okay. 

The doctor finally came back, a grim look on her face. She had a white lab coat on and red scrubs. 

"Hello everyone. I am Doctor Megido. But you can call me Doctor Aradia if you would like." Doctor Megido scanned her clipboard before looking back at them. "It seems like your friend has a case of Hypothermia along with a nasty cut. We are going to disinfect his wound then we are going to get him warmed back up."

"Is there any chance he might die?" Dave asked.

The doctor had the grim look on her face again as she looked over at Dave.

"Hypothermia can cause the heart to stop if not treated correctly." She looked upset as she said this."We will try are hardest to help him, but he still might not survive."

Dave couldn't speak. He couldn't find the words to say anything. Bro spoke for him.

"Can Dave vist him?" 

The doctor shook her head. 

"Not tonight, but tomorrow morning, he can come back and vist his friend." 

Bro thanked the doctor and they headed home.

The car ride back was quiet. Bro dropped the Lalondes off at their place, said goodbye, and headed home.

"So, Dave." Bro started. "Tell me how you met this boy."

Dave told Bro the entire story from the beginning, and besides the slight head nod, Bro didn't say a word.

When they arrived at their apartment, Dave immediately headed to his room. Bro just sat down on the futon and turned the TV on. 

Dave removed his shades before lying face-down on his bed. He couldn't get John out of his mind. Eventually, he slipped off into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you go, my beginning of my first fanfic. I will add a second chapter eventually but until then, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


End file.
